


Stay forever

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Harry Styles, Barista Louis Tomlinson, Beta Harry, Beta/Omega, Butt Plugs, Camboy Louis, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, disaster gay Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: For the last year and a half, Harry has spent his coffee break at the same cafe every day, not because he loves their coffee, but rather because of the gorgeous omega behind the counter making the coffees. As a beta, he’s sure he doesn’t stand a chance with him, so he goes online to find as close a substitute as possible.A camboy au





	Stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My final a/b/o fic for Wordplay! So over the course of the challenge, I wrote alpha Louis/omega Harry, alpha Harry/omega Louis, alpha/alpha, omega/omega, and for the last one...beta Harry/omega Louis. I wasn't sure how I'd do writing all these different pairings, but it turns out that I quite enjoyed writing each and every one of them! This last one is a trope that I love to read and never ever in a million years thought I would write...a camboy au. eep. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A huge thanks to [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for organizing Wordplay for a third year! 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Harry stands at the crossing of 7th and Vine and squares his shoulders before he turns the corner and walks purposefully towards the Around the Corner Cafe for his morning coffee. 

“Hi, thanks for _coming_ Around the Corner! What can I get you?”

He hears the words, he does, just as he always does. But just after he hears them, all he can hear is a rushing sound in his ears. His cheeks heat. His heart pounds a little harder. His mind goes blank except for the word _coming_. His tongue feels stuck to the roof of his mouth. Order a latte, you fool. Don’t say anything about _come_ , he tells himself. 

“Always glad I’ve _come_.” Fucking hell. “For the coffee. Love your--coffee.”

Harry wonders as he does every single day Louis works (Mondays through Fridays, morning shift) whether or not it’s possible to die of embarrassment. He stands there a few beats too long. Order. He needs to order still. 

Louis is smiling at him, thankfully, instead of calling the police about the weird beta staring at him at his workplace. He clears his throat and manages to speak. “Latte. Vanilla.” 

Louis nods his head, his thin, perfectly formed pink lips still curved into an amused smile before he turns around to make Harry’s latte. Don’t get him wrong, Harry’s enormous crush on his local barista has a lot to do with the omega’s startling blue eyes that nearly close shut when he laughs. Lovely. His crush also has a lot to do with the way Louis’ perfect nose ends in the press of an angel’s fingertip. Adorable. Oh, and also the way Louis’ fingers flick his soft, soft hair across his forehead, which he’s very grateful for because Louis has the sharpest cheekbones he’s ever seen and his hair both helps to soften his face and yet accentuate his features. Magic. It’s magic. _He’s_ magic. But his crush also has to do with the eyeful he’s getting right now as Louis makes his latte. There’s one other thing about Louis that looks especially soft.

Louis’ apron is tied tightly at his waist and open in the back. It’s almost as if to perfectly frame his ample ass. Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring. Harry’s always had a bit of a thing for a nice ass, but he’s been plenty satisfied with his past beta boyfriends. He suspects Louis’ ass is the finest in the whole world though, so it makes sense that he’d be intrigued by it. He can hardly repress the moan when Louis shakes it a little to the music that’s playing.

He hears a snort to his right that breaks him out of his reverie. The other barista, Niall, working this morning is watching him. Damn it. He can’t control the grimace on his face at being caught by him. 

Niall snorts again. “Stop teasing the customers, Lou.”

Louis turns around and gives Niall a wink and just shakes his ass a little more. Oh god, so this is the scene of his death. Death by humiliation right here in front of the counter at Around the Corner. 

Louis saunters back to the counter with his latte. He’s written Harry’s name on the side of the cup even though he’s handing it to him, and Harry’s internal organs turn to mush. He can’t help the little thrill he gets that Louis knows his name. 

“Vanilla latte for my favorite customer. That’ll be four-fifty.”

He can see Louis has made him a large latte and is charging him for a small. He often does this. The one time he protested, Louis told him it was the favorite customer price. He wordlessly hands over his money, their fingertips just brushing over the ten dollar bill. He always pays in cash so he can leave the rest as a tip for the tip jar. This is probably why he’s Louis’ favorite customer.

He can’t help the feeling of defeat he feels today as he takes his latte and sits at the window, choosing to deliberately deny himself the pleasure of looking at Louis while he takes his break. Some days he actually manages to speak like a normal person to Louis and one time he even made Louis laugh. What a glorious day that was. He sighs. 

It’s not like it could ever go anywhere anyway. He could risk asking Louis out on a date, but omegas don’t date betas very often that he’s ever seen. And Harry is definitely no hulking alpha like the one who just walked in. He can’t help but turn to see what Louis’ reaction will be. The alpha’s quite good looking after all, tall, muscular, lovely brown curls. He wonders what styling products he uses for a few seconds until the alpha makes it to the counter and leans over it, grinning like an idiot at Niall.

Oh. 

“So Niall, when do you get off work today? Can I walk you home?”

Harry turns a little further in his seat to see Niall’s response. Niall’s face is flaming red. 

“We have talked about this,” he hisses. “You’re not my alpha.”

The man just smiles. “That’s not what you were saying last night in b--”

“Shawn! Oh my god, shut up!”

Shawn turns to Louis now. “So, when do you think Niall’s gonna give in and be my omega?”

Louis shrugs and makes a face. “Dunno, maybe when you stop coming in here all possessive. Of course, if he wants you to stop, it would help if he stopped fucking you all the time.”

“Louis!” Niall screeches. “We have customers!”

All three of them snap their heads toward Harry. There are other people in the cafe, but apparently, he’s the only one avidly listening. He gives them all a weak smile. 

“You’re making Harry uncomfortable,” Niall mumbles.

“Harry, are you uncomfortable?” Louis calls out.

He quickly shakes his head no. 

“See? Harry’s fine. Still my favorite customer.” Louis gives him a wide smile. It’s a good thing he’s sitting down. That smile is a weak knee brand smile.

“Stop flirting with the customers,” Niall huffs. 

“Just being friendly.” Louis gives him an exaggerated wink. His dick twitches in his jeans. He’s not flirting, so just calm down, he silently tells his dick. 

“Fine,” Shawn says, a frown on his handsome face. “Just call me later.”

“Fine,” Niall says quietly. 

“Everything’s fine!” Louis calls out loudly to the cafe, and Harry can’t help but laugh far too loudly. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though. He gives Harry another wink.

///

When Harry gets home from work, he immediately heads to the shower to stand under the spray and try and relax a bit beneath the warmth of the water. It’s been a long day of meetings and truly the only bright spot has been his coffee break at Around the Corner. Well, he supposes that has more to do with Louis than the cafe, even if he did embarrass himself--again. 

His dick twitches even at the thought of Louis. This crush is really getting out of control. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t dated in months. It just seems disingenuous to try and date someone else when he’s so hung up on Louis. He sighs and lets the spray hit him directly in the face. Of course, maybe if he dated someone, he’d think about Louis less. His pathetic inner voice whispers that he doesn’t want to think about Louis less.

His fingers wrap around his cock, and he gives it a tug before he mentally slaps himself. No, he’s not going to keep getting off to fantasies of Louis. He’s got to do something about this. He quickly soaps himself up, rinses off, dries himself, and throws on an old pair of grey sweatpants. He warms up some leftovers for dinner and as he’s microwaving, an idea forms. An awful idea. A wonderful idea. The most awful, wonderful idea.

He almost can’t eat fast enough to put this idea into action. Leaving his dirty dishes in the sink, he nearly sprints into his bedroom, yanking his laptop charging cord from the wall and settling in against the pillows of his bed. He’s never been a huge porn aficionado, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He takes a deep breath and begins typing in key words to search. He quickly deletes them and opens up an incognito window. Not that anyone is going to look through his laptop but just to be on the safe side. He reenenters a few words. _Omega. Male. Nice ass. Porn._

He slams his laptop shut and leans back against the pillows. Christ, is he really doing this?

He is.

He opens the laptop. The results of the search are there. Some are clearly not what he’s looking for and having nothing to do with watching omega porn, but then he notices one in particular that seems to be for camboys. 

He hadn’t even thought of that. Maybe that’s what he’d rather see anyway. Omega porn is sure to be full of alphas knotting omegas, and that definitely isn’t what he’s interested in seeing. But a camboy? An omega camboy? His dick twitches. It’s definitely interested.

He clicks on the site, for _OFace Camboys, the Omega only Camboy site. Interact with our camboys for a small extra fee!_

Well _,_ he certainly has no interest in interacting with any of them, but he definitely wants to see what they’re--up to. There’s a short ad explaining the site. And how to pay his fee to join. He waffles about whether he’s really going to pay when they offer a free link to click to try it out. There are various streams that have been spliced together to give brief snippets of a variety of camboys from the site. 

God, some of these omegas are gorgeous. Fuck, he had no idea he had a type of omega he liked, but he sees one with blue eyes and another with a lovely curve at his waist. He’s here because of Louis, so he may as well give in to the notion of finding a camboy that reminds him of Louis. By the end of the ad, he’s ready to hand over his money.

A thrill runs down his spine as he enters the pay portion of the site. There are of course many ways to spend money on the site. You can pay extra for a messaging service to send messages during live cams, for some of the camboys you can pay extra for private sessions, you can send monetary tips. His eyes gloss over all these to find the camboys. He doesn’t care about all this other stuff. He’s absolutely not interested in any contact beyond watching them anyway. 

There’s a page with links to profile pages for each of the camboys that he finds he can filter by whether they’re live or not. Each profile has quite a few prior videos to view as well. He decides to go all in and watch a live one. There’s something very appealing knowing that this omega is out there--gulp--touching himself, making himself come at the exact time Harry’s watching him. 

He starts scrolling through the headshots of the camboys who are live when he nearly chokes at the photograph he sees. Soft brown hair, blue eyes, chiseled face, long eyelashes. It can’t be. It can’t. It is. _Tommo28_ , the profile says. He can hardly believe it. He’s not ready. He’s so ready.

Harry’s hands shake as he clicks on the live stream. 

He wasn’t ready. 

Louis is already nude and laying on a white, fluffy, duvet. He looks like an angel on a cloud. A very naughty angel. A very naughty angel who is hard against his own smooth stomach. He’s laying back against large, white pillows, his hair a bit disheveled as though he’s been in bed for a while. His blue eyes seem to pierce right through the screen, a teasing humor evident in their depths even through the lens of a camera. The gorgeous curves of his body displayed against the white of the bed. 

He sees Louis’ lips move as though he’s talking, and Harry immediately turns the volume up.

“--been waiting all day to be your good boy--” Louis’ voice echoes through his apartment. 

“Shit!” He turns the volume down all the way again and rockets off his bed to find his earbuds, stuffing them into his ears as fast as possible and throwing himself back on his bed. 

Louis has a hand on himself now, slowly stroking up and down as he interacts with whoever is paying more for the privilege. “Thank you. I think my eyes are one of my best features, too. I like to wink at hot guys.”

Louis gives the camera a wink. Jesus. He’s winked at Harry just like that. Today, even. Harry’s dick twitches in his sweatpants.

“You want me to turn over? You boys are all alike.” Louis giggles a bit. “I’ve got a little surprise for you today. Want to see?”

Harry’s mouth is dry. He nods at the screen. Yes, he wants to see. 

Louis slowly turns onto his front in a graceful movement to reveal the lovely rounded cheeks of his ass. Good god, it’s even more luscious and perfect than he’s been imagining. And the surprise--fuck--the surprise is nestled between Louis’ cheeks. A gleaming white plug that shines a bit in the light, a beacon calling Harry right to Louis’ hole. No ass has ever been more eminently suited for a plug to showcase it.

He can see Louis is racking in the tips right now on the counter in the corner of the screen. If he’d saved his credit card to the site instead of a one time payment, he’d already have thrown some money at Louis. Not much different than leaving tips in Louis’ tip jar every day. Hell, he puts more in Louis’ tip jar than his drink ever costs. 

“Like what you see?” Louis looks over his shoulder at the camera, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

Harry whimpers. He likes being able to see Louis’ face in the frame and not just his ass. It must be a common request because Louis begins rutting against the bed, his ass clenching the plug as he ruts, but his profile is still in view. And somehow that’s what Harry watches, the way Louis’ lips part as he moans, the blissful look on his face. Harry’s hand reaches beneath his sweatpants now and wraps around his rapidly hardening cock. He’s got to pace himself, or he’ll come before Louis does much of anything.

And then, Louis stops and sits back on his heels, his body still facing away from the camera. “Gotta stop. I’m so wet, my plug’s gonna come out.”

Louis leans forward, reaching his hand around for his fingers to trace along the edges of the plug before he slips it out of his body with a noise of pleasure. Slick slides down his thick thighs and Harry nearly comes at the sight.

Harry hasn’t watched any other camboys, but he’s fairly sure he’s ruined for all time now. No other camboy will ever do after this. No other omega will do after this. No other man will do after this. Louis is the ultimate. Harry no longer has a choice about giving in. He quickly slides his sweatpants down his thighs, catching it briefly on his protruding erection and grabs the lube from his bedside table. 

“Fantasies?” Louis says as he turns back towards the camera, answering some unseen comment. “Oh, I have a few, but they’re all about the same person. I’m sure you’d all find it very, very boring.”

Harry sees the tips begin to flow in again. 

Louis laughs. “I see that many of you don’t find that boring at all. Well, it’s a bit--personal.”

Harry’s not sure he can handle hearing Louis’ personal fantasies. Good god. He only hopes it won’t be all about knotting or something he can’t relate to.

Louis bites his lip and leans back against the pillows. He closes his eyes and slowly strokes himself. “Most of you know I work at a shop. And no don’t ask which one, of course I won’t say. But I have a favorite customer. He probably looks a lot like you.”

Louis opens his eyes and stares into the camera. “He treats me a lot like all of you, giving me extra tips just for being myself. He always comes in so shy and embarrassed. But he keeps coming back.”

Harry’s hand stills over his cock. His heart pounds so hard, he might be having a heart attack.

Louis rolls his eyes. “No, he’s not an omega. Not all omegas are shy and embarrassed. Look at me after all. But I’ve dated omegas before. I don’t discriminate with my partners. Everyone has something to offer.”

Oh god, is this true? Does Louis date betas?

“I’m not going to keep describing him though. But I will tell you what I like to fantasize about him doing to me.”

Louis’ hand stops stroking his cock, and he reaches to the side where a pink dildo rests beside him. How did Harry miss that it was sitting there?

“Shall we give him a name?” Louis asks as he licks a stripe up the dildo’s length. “I know, let’s call him something really common. Tom? Dick? Harry? I think I like--Harry.”

Harry’s heart pounds in his ears. Is this real? Is this happening? He must have hit his head and knocked himself out, and this is all a dream. 

“Oh, Harry. I’ve thought about this so many times.” Louis turns over on all fours, presenting his ass to the camera, slick wet with desire. “Keep imagining you putting me over the counter and putting your big hands on me. Want you to press me apart and put your mouth on me. Get me ready for your thick cock.”

Harry is going to set himself on fire. What the fuck is happening?

Louis teases the dildo at his hole, gathering slick at its tip. He must see another comment because he answers. “Strawberries. The whole room smells of it. Sweet but tart, I’ve been told. Should I see if they were right?”

Oh god. He’s gonna die. Right here in his bed, watching Louis get himself off on camera with a dildo he’s named after him. 

Louis takes the dildo covered in his slick and takes it away from his hole and instead holds it up to his face. His tongue pokes out from between his pink lips as he licks the slick off of it. “Mmmm--it really is a bit tart. Like me I guess. Have always been a bit of a tart.”

Harry’s pretty sure he’s never been this hard in his life.

Louis brings the dildo back around to his hole, pressing in just the tip. He whines at the small bit of pressure. “Feels so good. Can’t wait to get more of Harry inside me.”

He slides it slowly in, farther and farther, taking more and more of it inside himself. What’s almost worse is hearing the mewling noises Louis makes as he takes the toy inside, his ass wiggling for the camera.

Harry’s fingers fly up and down his cock in quick motions as Louis begins to plunge the dildo in and nearly back out again, over and over, fucking himself with it to the soundtrack of Harry’s name and how good it feels to have him inside.

And then the familiar feeling of his muscles clenching, his impending orgasm building, and Harry is coming, hard, all over his own stomach and hand. “Louis!” He gasps. He comes harder than he can ever remember coming. 

When he glances up, it’s to the sight of Louis sprawled out on his white cloud of a bed, thoroughly fucked out. He waves a little to the camera. “Bye bye. Thanks for _coming_.” 

///

To say that Harry is nervous to go into Around the Corner the next day would be the world’s greatest understatement. He’s literally sweating and nearly hyperventilating on the sidewalk outside the cafe. What’s he going to say? What’s he going to do? It’s not like Louis knows Harry watched him fuck himself with a dildo he nicknamed Harry. 

“You coming inside?”

“Arghhh!” Harry clutches at his chest.

Niall’s eyes open wide at the outburst. “You okay, Harry?”

“Yes. Fine. Yes. Okay. I’m--” Harry wipes sweat from his brow. “It’s hot today, isn’t it? A bit hot?”

Niall narrows his eyes. “No. Not really. Pretty pleasant actually. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not getting sick or something are you? Because if you’re gonna spew--”

“I’m not going to spew! I’m--fine. Like I said. Fine.”

A smirk grows on Niall’s lips. “Is this about Louis?”

“What? Louis! No! Is he working today?”

Niall cackles. “Like you don’t know. You come here everyday, dude. I mean, I knew you had it bad for Tommo but--”

“Tommo?!” Christ, does Niall know about Louis’ camboy channel?

“Yeah, Louis’ nickname? Tommo? Have you really never heard us use it before? Surprising, seeing how often you’re here.”

“Oh,” he replies weakly. “Right.”

“Anyway, when are you gonna ask him out and put us all out of our misery?”

“What--no--I mean--I--he’s working--I can’t--”

Niall shakes his head as if to rid himself of Harry’s muttering. “I assure you that we all know you want him, and I’m telling you you should ask him out. He’ll definitely say yes.”

“But I can’t ask someone out when they’re at work! That’s harassment!”

“Oh, Harry. That’s actually pretty decent of you. You should give Shawn pointers. ‘Course you’re not an obnoxious alpha knothead.” Niall pats him on the shoulder. “Louis and I are going for a drink tonight at Kim’s. That bar down the street? You should meet us there. Eight o’clock”

“Really?”

“Really.” Niall nods. “I’m not gonna tell him you’re coming though because if you don’t show up he’ll be sad. No one wants a sad Louis on their hands.”

“Um, no. I--definitely don’t want to make him sad.”

Niall grins. “No, I think I know exactly what you want to make him do.”

“Oh my god.”

“Now go in and act natural, Harry. Don’t worry about being awkward now that you know Louis’ so hot for you. You act awkward every day anyway.”

Harry frowns. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Niall just laughs as he opens the door to usher him inside.

“My favorite customer! Thanks for _coming_ Around the Corner!” Louis announces as soon as Harry enters. His face burns with the thoughts that he has in fact seen Louis come. Act natural, he tells himself. 

“Latte,” he chokes out, his mouth somehow forgetting how to form words. “Caramel. ”

“Ohhh, not vanilla today? Very wild of you, Harry.”

“Heh.” Niall snorts. “He’s feeling brave today, aren’t ya, Harry?”

Harry just presses his lips together and nods. Safer that way. Then he won’t accidentally blurt out something about the way Louis’ plug gleamed in the light as it rested between his cheeks. Louis eyes him a bit curiously, but then offers his usual teasing and winks.

Harry cuts his break a little short today for a few reasons. One, because he can’t stand the torture any longer, and two, because he wants to leave work early today to get ready before he shows up at Kim’s tonight. 

When he gets home from work, he jerks off to the thought of Louis blowing him in this very shower before he carefully styles his hair and puts on a pair of skinny black jeans and a white button down shirt. He leaves a few buttons open to show off his chest tattoos and the gold cross necklace beneath. He looks sufficiently different than in his conservative work clothes. He nervously hopes that Louis doesn’t have some thing for corporate fashion or something. 

He arrives outside Kim’s at just after eight and wonders if they’re inside yet. He frets for a moment before taking a breath and forcing himself through the doors. His jaw falls open for a minute or two before he gets a hold of himself. He forgot that Louis would also be out of his work uniform. Sure, he’s seen Louis naked and fucking himself now, but he’s not seen Louis in tight jeans and a tight sheer black t shirt. 

Louis is currently holding court with Niall at the bar and laughing loudly. Harry swears he has the eye of every alpha in the place. He’s not even sure what his plan is, but he doesn’t end up needing one. Niall spots him.

“Harry! Get over here!”

He smiles and tries not to freak out as he walks towards Niall. He doesn’t check Louis’ expression yet. He can’t or he might fall over. When he stops next to Niall, he finally glances over to see Louis’ eyes looking him up and down.

When his eyes finally make their way back up to Harry’s and he realizes he’s been caught ogling him, he coughs into his hand. “You clean up nice, Harry.”

“Um, thanks. You, too.”

Louis preens a bit at the praise. God, he should be praised all day, every day. 

“Actually, you look more than nice, Louis. You look stunning. But then, you always do.”

Louis’ eyes open widely in surprise and a bit of pink colors his cheeks. Did Harry’s compliment really get to him that much?

“Thanks, Harry.” His head dips down, and he looks up at Harry from beneath his lashes. It’s very effective. Effective at making Harry want to fall to his knees in front of him, anyway. “So do you always hang out at Kim’s?”

“Oh, uh, no. Actually, this is the first time I’ve been here. Niall invited me.”

Louis’ head snaps up to look at Niall, who starts whistling. “Oh, really?” 

Niall just shrugs. “So did I tell you that I really can’t stay? I just remembered that I have to--do laundry tonight. See ya.”

Niall makes a break for the exit before either of them can say a word. Louis turns back to him, his cheeks even more pink than before. It looks so fucking lovely on him. 

“Oh god, I’m really sorry about that. I guess Niall thinks he’s matchmaking. He knows I’m into you. I’m so sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything--”

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“I knew Niall was matchmaking. He didn’t make a secret of it when he told me to meet you guys here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, still a bit nervous. “Um, I’ve wanted to ask you out since the first time I saw you a year and a half ago.”

“Not that you’re keeping track.” Louis grins.

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Not that I’m keeping track.”

They both stare at each other smiling when Harry realizes that he needs to come clean about everything. “Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?”

“Talk? Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

The butterflies in Harry’s stomach feel like they’re choking him now. “God. I wish I didn’t mean actually talking right now. I have a bit of a confession to make before this goes any further.”

“Oh god. You’re married, you’re straight, you’re--”

“No! Oh my god, no. Straight?? Married, I could see, but straight?” 

“Well, what is it then, Harry? Just tell me now. I don’t want to bring you to my apartment and have you tell me something awful, and I have to kick you out right when I thought I was going to finally fulfill my fantasies about you.”

“Um--well, speaking of that actually--” He clears his throat.

“Speaking of what?”

“Your uh, fantasies? I think I sort of--accidentally--know about them.”

He’s never seen Louis’ hooded eyes open as widely as they are now. “You know.”

“Um, I know. But only since last night! I swear!”

Louis looks at the floor. “Is that why you’re here then? To fuck a camboy?”

Harry can’t stand for Louis to feel anything but special and amazing for even one second longer. He lifts Louis’ chin with a finger, so their eyes can meet. “I already told you, I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I’ve come everyday to your cafe just to see you and be in your presence for what is the best part of my day. I’ve watched you joke around with me and Niall and other customers. I’ve watched your kindness and the way you light up a room and a thousand other things that means I’ve been falling in love with you for months. So if you feel even a small amount of any of that for the awkward fool who comes to your cafe day after day just to--oof”

He’s suddenly holding Louis in his arms, and Louis’ eager lips are pressed to his own. It takes only a moment before he’s tightening his grip on Louis and deepening the kiss. But then Louis is pulling away, and Harry finds himself chasing after his lips. “Let’s go back to mine.”

“Yes! Yes, let’s--do that.” Harry grasps Louis’ hand in his and draws him towards the exit. “My car’s just outside. I can drive us.”

“Ooh, you actually have a car in the city?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a pain actually, but it’s useful for some things.”

“Like taking boys back to their apartments to fuck them on their couches?”

Harry coughs. “Uh--something like that?”

It’s clear that’s what Louis has in mind with how he rests his hand on his thigh for the entire ride to his apartment. Harry’s literally rehearsing a presentation in his head in order to keep from getting hard in his pants or crashing the car. 

And then it’s Louis taking his hand and drawing him along towards his apartment with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this, Harry?”

Harry shakes his head. “Uh, just know about what you said on last night’s live stream. It was my first time watching.”

Louis groans a little as he opens his door and grabs Harry, dragging him inside. As soon as they make it inside, Louis backs him up against the door. “God, you’re gorgeous, Harry. Can’t wait to have your hands on me. Tell me what you want.”

His mind is blank. Everything. All of him. Should he just propose now? “Anything,” he manages to say.

Louis’ voice whispers against his lips. “Hmmm. Do you want me to blow you right here at the door? Take you to my bedroom so you can have a taste? Bend me over the couch right over there?” 

“God. I--I just--”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I want to do all those things. Or none of them. I don’t care. I just want to be with you. And I want to please you and make you come. I just hope that the reality compares at all to your fantasy.”

Louis takes a step back, and Harry thinks maybe he’s said something wrong.

“You’re really something special, aren’t you?” Louis says this so quiet, Harry’s not sure he’s really speaking to him.

“Can I kiss you again, Louis? Really want to kiss you again.” 

And then Louis has launched himself back into his arms, and Harry can’t help but feel like it’s where he belongs. His hands drift down Louis’ lower back, caressing the bare skin beneath his shirt, before he cups Louis’ ass just as he’d requested in the stream last night. He’s rewarded with Louis’ groan into the kiss.

Louis’ fingers thread through his hair and tug at his curls, and somehow the touch sends a direct signal to his cock that things are heating up because now it’s pressing desperately against his tight jeans. Louis obviously feels it pressed against his stomach seeing as how closely they’re intertwined, and suddenly his fingers have traveled from the nape of his neck, down the muscles of his arms, and found their way to the bulge in his jeans.

“Fuck!” Harry calls out, tearing his lips away from the kiss. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s what you want.”

And then, he’s stumbling after Louis down a hallway and into the bedroom he’d seen last night on the live stream. The room looks a bit smaller in person, but it still has the bed that looks like a cloud in the middle of it. He reaches for Louis, but he shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Louis slowly removes his shirt up over his head and flings it to the floor. Then, he ever so slowly releases the button on his skin tight jeans and unzips them before tugging them down over his ass and down his thighs until they reach his ankles so he can tug them off. He turns abruptly on his heels and bends down over the side of his bed, presenting himself for Harry’s appraisal wearing only a pair of tight red underwear, shorter than any pair of boxer briefs Harry’s ever seen before. 

“A little help, Harry?”

Harry practically falls to the floor in his haste to get his hands back on Louis. If he’d thought that Louis looked like a vision on the screen, the real life version is a thousand times better. Harry presses his fingertips into the barely clothed globes of Louis’ ass. “Harry, my underwear? A little help?”

Oh. That kind of help. He quickly grabs them by the elastic band and tugs them off his body in about three seconds. Not with any kind of finesse he’s afraid, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind, just wiggling his ass in Harry’s face. The room fills with the scent of strawberries and slick begins to glisten there, so close to Harry’s mouth that he really can’t think of any reason not to taste him immediately.

Louis collapses forward on the bed making sounds that inspire Harry to plunge his tongue into him over and over again. The smell and taste of Louis overwhelms him. Louis had said he was a bit tart, and oh god, is he ever. He can’t get enough of it as though he’s gorging himself on the most delicious dessert he’s ever tasted.

Louis presses back against his face even as he’s telling Harry to stop, which he immediately does, catching his breath as he tries to listen over the roar of adrenaline in his veins. “Harry--Christ, Harry--get undressed.”

He looks down, surprised to see he’s still fully clothed. 

“I want you. Take your clothes off.”

Harry jumps up off his knees and starts tearing at his clothes. He probably could have taken them off more quickly if he’d just calm down, but his brain is not calm now, his cock is certainly not calm right now. Louis’ laughter merely spurs him on and he can feel the sheepish smile on his face. 

“Come here.” Louis scoots onto the bed and pats the space beside him. “Don’t stop smiling. Been wanting to kiss your dimples since the first day you walked into the cafe.”

This only causes Harry to grin harder anyway as the nude Louis of his dreams places two chaste kisses to his cheeks.

“Okay, now I know you’ve heard one fantasy I have about you, but oh, Harry I have so many more.” Louis pushes him back against the pillows and sits atop him. 

“Lou, I would love to fulfill any and all of your fantasies, but--”

Louis tenses a bit. “Yeah?”

Harry runs his hands up and down the curvy legs on either side of him, trying to soothe away any doubts. “The first time at least, I want to see your face while I’m inside you.”

“Is that right?” Louis grins.

Harry nods. “Want to see your reactions and expressions and learn what brings you pleasure. If that’s okay?”

“God, Harry. Where the hell did you come from anyway? How did I get lucky enough for you to walk into my cafe and decide I was who you wanted?”

“No, I’m lucky. Anyone and everyone who walks into your cafe wants you, Louis. I’m lucky you decided on me.”

“Guess we’re both lucky,” Louis says as he presses back against the hard cock just behind him. “You sure are packing a lot for a beta.”

Harry barks out a laugh. “Thanks?”

The laugh dies in his throat as Louis leans forward, grabbing at the drawer next to his bed and taking out a condom. He’s so wet that he leaves slick in a path along Harry’s torso, and then, he’s lifting himself just enough to sit behind Harry’s cock to put the condom on his cock. Before Harry can take a breath, Louis is lined up on his cock and taking him inside. What little breath he had is punched out of him in a gasp of sensation.

Pressure and heat squeeze around his cock, and Harry realizes in this moment that it’s going to be harder than he thought to think about what Louis likes when he’s inside him. Louis presses his hands to Harry’s chest and throws his head back in pleasure as he finds a rhythm he likes. Harry’s fingers press firmly in the skin of Louis’ cheeks holding him close, but still letting Louis direct their motions. 

All too quickly he can feel his orgasm begin to build, his muscles clenching, but he desperately needs Louis to come. He slides his hand through Louis’ slick and then wraps one hand around Louis’ hard cock. 

“Please--oh, Harry--please--yes--” Louis mumbles as Harry strokes him quickly. But just the sound of his name on Louis’ lips is enough to send him over the edge, and he’s coming into Louis before he can stop himself. Louis cries out and he can feel him clenching around him, and quickly, he’s coming into Harry’s fist and on his stomach.

Louis keeps his hands pressed to Harry’s chest and catches his breath a bit before he gingerly lifts himself off Harry’s cock and topples onto the bed next to him. They each turn to each other, sated smiles on their faces.

Louis’ hand drifts to Harry’s chest, tracing the swallows he finds there. “Would you like to stay the night do you think?”

“I’ll stay as long as you let me.”

“That might be a very long time.”

“I’d stay forever, Louis.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this one, please leave kudos and comments! And if you could [reblog this fic post](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/186495162641/stay-forever-an-abo-fic-by-allwaswell16-words) or [retweet this tweet](https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1153723608721776641?s=20), I shall love you forever! 
> 
> Thank you one million times to my long suffering beta and writing soulmate, [taggiecb](https://taggiecb.tumblr.com/). I know a/b/o isn't your jam, thanks for reading it over for me anyway! <3


End file.
